I Gotta Go My Own Way
by AmY-DyLaN-SoHiA-aNiKi
Summary: ONESHOT. This time Kagome wasn't messing around when she left. Not all fairy tales have happy endings. AU


**This is a songfic about when Kagome goes home for good after they defeat Naraku****(if she DOES go home anyway). And Inuyasha is trying to stop her.**

**I decided to make this a ****fic**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Ghtbgbhv is what they are doing. 

**tghjn****means their thoughts.**

_gbhjf__whatn they'__re saying._

_

* * *

_

_**Kagome:**_

_****__I gotta say what's in my mind_

_Something about us_

_doesn't seem right these days_

_life keeps getting in the way_

_Whenever we try, somehow the plan_

_is always rearranged_

_It's so hard to say_

_But I've gotta do what's best for me_

_You'll be ok..._

_I've go__t__ to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this_

_world someday_

_But at l__east for now_

_I gotta __go__ my own __way_

_Don't wanna leave it all behind_

_But I get my hopes up_

_and I watch the__m fall everytime_

_Another colo__r turns to grey_

_and it's just too hard to watch it all_

_slowly fade away_

_I'm leaving today 'cause I've_

_gotta do what's best for me_

_you'll be ok..._

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this_

_world someday_

_But at least for __now_

_I gotta __go__ my own away_

Kagome faced Inuyasha next to the well, tears streaming down her face while Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief.

_**Inuyasha:**_

_****____What about us?_

_What about everything we've been through?_

_**(Searching for the Jewel shards. ****Our time together. Does it mean nothing?)**_

Kagome shook her head and turned to the well, but Inuyasha's clawed hand stopped her and she snapped her head to glare at him.

_**Kagome:**_

_What about trust?_

_**(Betraying my ****trust for Kikiyo's) **_

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he shook his head desperately under her cold gaze.

_**Inuyasha:**_

_you know I never wanted to hurt you_

**_(When I choose to love Kikiyo and hurt Kagome with it…I didn't mean too…)_**

Kagome merely looked him in the eye so he would have to see her pain.

_**Kagome:**_

_and what about me?_

**_(My feelings don't matter?)_**

Inuyasha looked at her with sadness and she shook her head a smirk on her face.

_**Inuyasha:**_

_What am I supposed to do?_

**_(Send Kikiyo to hell—alone?)_**

Kagome looked at him blandly, her eyes telling him what he didn't want to hear, and he shook his head. She sighed and turned away

_**Kagome:**_

_I gotta leave but I'll miss you_

**_(I don't wanna leave but it's for my own good, your own good, and Kikiyo's own good.)_**

Kagome sat on the well as it started to rain and stared into its dark depths.

_**Inuyasha:**_

_I'll miss you_

**_(I will. Kikiyo can't take the feelings I feel for you away)_**

Inuyasha tried to pull her away from the well but she glared at him and he dropped his hand helplessly.

_**Kagome:**_

_so_

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_**(Who am I? A high school girl from the future?****Or a miko demon hunter from the past?)**_

Kagome dropped her bow and arrows down by the side of the well.

_**Inuyasha:**_

_Why do you have to go?_

**_(Why can't you stay?)_**

Inuyasha stared at the bow and arrows as if he didn't know what they were.

_**Kagome:**_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

**_(I belong with my family, in the future. But Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha are also my family…)_**

Inuyasha grabbed them and tried to shove them back into her hands but she simply let them drop to the ground again. 

_**Inuyasha:**_

_I'm trying to understand_

**_(You don't have to leave…)_**

Inuyasha's eyes pleaded with her but she turned her face to the sky.

_**Kagome:**_

_We might find our place in this_

_world someday_

_but at least for now_

**_(I have a place in the future as a student. Not a miko risking her life everyday for…for what?)_**

Inuyasha grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. She whispered "sit" and Inuyasha fell to the ground. 

_**Inuyasha:**_

_I want you to stay_

**_(You can't leave!)_**

Kagome stood on the rim of the well and stared at the dark clouds above that reflected her mood.

_**Kagome:**_

_I wanna go my own way_

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

**_(Who am I?)_**

The clouds held no good answers for her broken heart. 

_**Inuyasha:**_

_What about us?_

**_(Can she really just leave? Can she leave behind us—her family?)_**

Inuyasha struggled to his feet and watched her desperately. 

_**Kagome:**_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

**_(I DO belong here…but not without Inuyasha's love… or just Inuyasha in general…)_**

She finally looked at him and he stumbled back at the hate and pain he saw in her eyes. 

_**Inuyasha:**_

_I'm trying to understand_

**_(Did I shatter her that much?)_**

Her eyes held the answer to his metal question and she turned back to the well, a small sad smile on her face. 

_**Kagome:**_

_We might find our place in this_

_world someday_

_but at least for now_

_I gotta go my own away_

_I gotta go my own away_

_I gotta go my own away_

**_(I gotta go my own way…)_**

She jumped into the well, a bright flash of blue light marking her passing.

* * *

**(sobbing)**

**I can just see her breaking Inuyasha****'****s heart**** after he broke hers****…**** but she would never really do it!! But still…nothing is impossible. **

**Dun ****dun ****dun****…**

**But don't worry!! I wanna rip out Kikiyo's spine and beat her with it too!!**

**AmY**** & DyLaN**


End file.
